Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Robotic devices may be used for applications involving material handling, transportation, welding, assembly, and dispensing, among others. Over time, the manner in which these robotic systems operate is becoming more intelligent, efficient, and more intuitive. Robotic devices are being expected to move and operate to perform new tasks and functions. A demand for efficient robotic devices has helped open up a field of innovation in actuators, movement, sensing techniques, as well as component design and assembly. As the use of robotic devices becomes increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, the need for increased collaboration between humans and robotic devices becomes apparent.